


Eyes of the Past

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Force Ghosts, Force-Attuned Tristan Wren, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Tristan makes a promise.





	Eyes of the Past

Tristan paused as he noticed a ghostly figure of a man standing nearby, staring up at the statue with his head tilted to the side slightly then slowly turned towards Tristan, smiling warmly at him. The man was Human but garbed in old armor and more pratical Jedi robes, his dark hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his arms were folded over his chest.

The man's gaze shifted to Sabine then back at him, holding up his right forefinger to his lips.

Tristan couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the way the man beamed at him, like the time when he had helped his father design a painting of his mother.

 _"Vor entye, ad."_ Came a voice, one so ancient yet so youthful spoke with an accent the young Mandalorian didn't recognize. He sounded quite happy though.

Tristan watched as the ghostly figure faded away, as if the wind was blowing away dust.

:Uh...Sabine? Did you see that?" Tristan asks, looking towards his sister.

"See what?" Sabine turned to look at him.

"Uh....nothing. Nothing at all.".

Tristan considered the man's words and looked back at the statue, it dawned on him who that had been.  _"Ba'gedet'ye._ We'll finish what you started.". 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
>  _Mando'a_ translations:
> 
>  _Vor entye, ad_ (prounciation: vor-ENT-yay ahd) - Thank you, son.
> 
>  _Ba'gedet'ye_ (prounciation: BAH-geh-DET-yey) - You're welcome.
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- You can find me on tumblr under the same user name.
> 
> \- I like the idea of a Force-attuned Tristan. 
> 
> \- My version of Tarre Vizsla was a Padawan of Revan during the Mandalorian Wars.


End file.
